User blog:Scarly/My Bestfriend's Ex - Scarlet Smith's Story
'Chapter 1' If Only I Could Tell Him So, here I am, at the worst school in the country, at first I thought it was going to be horrible. When the school was in the newspapers, about a school wide riot and a sociopath head boy, I practically begged my parents not to send me here. They didn't listen, they shipped me off as soon as possible, with some excuse that I needed to socialise with people more. I did make a huge fuss; smashing the flower pots on the front porch, pretended to be anorexic, and started fights with my sister - more than usual. It didn't do any good, it just made them send me here sooner. I don't even attend classes, it's the start of the summer holidays, and I thought I was going to get bullied. That was until I met Mandy, she showed me around the school and helped me get on the cheerleader squad. She's the head cheerleader, so nobody argued with her. I sat on the bleachers, watching the football team practise, I was early for our cheerleader practise. My pompoms were resting at my feet. I was often early, not because I really enjoy it - I do adore cheerleading though, it was because on my first day, I met someone. Someone I haven't been able to stop thinking about, but I know I can never be with him. He's Mandy's ex and the captain of the football team, Ted Thompson. I felt my heart flutter every time I saw him catch the ball, or when ever he glanced in my direction. I blushed when he scored a touchdown, and winked at me like he scored that touchdown just for me. He usually did this when any cheerleader was watching, but it didn't stop me from thinking it was extra special. After a little while of watching him, I even started cheering for him and the other players. Jumped in the air, waving my pompoms and cheering. It made him look at me more, just what I wanted. "I told you she was good," Mandy said, as she walked towards me. Walking with her was Pinky, she is one of the Preps. I hate her, she is so full of herself and goes on like she is the princess of Bullworth. Her glare in my direction let me know the feeling was mutual. Next to Pinky was another girl, who I didn't recognize. She looked at me curiously. "Oh, hi!" she said falsely, acting like she was really happy to see me. Only I saw through the lie. "Hi! I was just practising, might as well.." I said, not admitting the real reason. "Hi, I'm Jenny." the other girl said. She smiled at me politely. Then she turned around and called out "Hey Casey!" as she waved. I looked at Casey, he was one of the few that didn't call me 'new chick'. The expression on his face was a mixture confusion and anger. She turned back around, laughing. "Hi, I'm Scarlet," I replied. She seemed nice, but I didn't know what I thought about her yet. Pinky was nice at first, then when I got to know her a little, I realised I hated her. "Christy and Angie can't make it, so we'll have to practise without them," Mandy told us. "No problem, we could just show them later," Pinky said. She looked at me, and smiled falsely. "We have Scarlet, so it's not like we have to cancel." "You're right!" Mandy agreed. She started doing her warm up stretches, I had already done mine when I got here - in a shameless attempt to get Ted's attention. "Did you practise those cheers, I told you?" "Yeah, I did. I'm not sure about the last one though," I replied. I looked over at the pitch, to sneak another glance at Ted. "Who have you got your eye on then?" Pinky asked, noticing that I was paying more attention to the boys. I noticed Jenny looking at Pinky as she rolled her eyes. Pinky looked at her with an angry look. "No one! I was just looking to see if anyone scored," I lied. I hate her so much, she just had to draw attention to my staring. Pinky looked a bit annoyed, and Jenny giggled as she looked at her rudely. Mandy picked up her pompoms and showed us both the routine again, just to make sure we knew it. Jenny ignored her completely and made up her own dance, adding a few tricks I didn't recognise. Mandy ignored her, as if she did it all the time. As I followed the routine, I thought about what she said. She was right, I didn't want to be a dateless loser, but I didn't want to go with just anyone. "I hope someone asks me soon," I said. Of course I would accept, no matter who asked me, as long as they was a Jock. That wouldn't look good if I rejected a invite from a boy on the team, they was like Bullworth royalty. "As if you'll need to worry about that, you'll totally get a date," Pinky said, like I was a total idiot. "Why?" I demanded. I didn't like the way she said it. "Because, the boys are usually all over the new cheerleader, you better hope the one you like asks you first," Mandy said. The three of us cheered and jumped in the air, when Juri scored a touchdown, we had to to give each player some encouragement. The couch was such a pervert, he kept staring at us. During my first cheerleader practise, Christy told me that he was fired for hitting on one of the girls at this school, but because no one else would apply for the job, he was rehired. "Who are you going with?" I asked. As long as I got the conversation off me, and who I wanted to go with, I was happy. "Derby, he asked me the moment it appeared on the noticeboards," Pinky said. She often bragged that she had a date, but personally it made me a little sick. Derby Harrington was her cousin, only Pinky and the other Preps didn't mind this. "What about you?" I asked Jenny. Mandy looked a bit stubborn when Jenny answered. "My boyfriend, Johnny" Jenny replied. "I heard Luis was going to ask me, but Ted might ask me, so I don't know who I'm going with yet," Mandy said. She waved at Luis, who had just run past us. Hearing that Ted might ask her was like a dagger in my heart. Of course he would ask her, she is the head cheerleader and he is the captain of the football team, they were perfectly matched. It didn't stop me from hoping that he wouldn't, because they did break up. All I could do, is hope he would ask me. Category:Blog posts